Quand Jack L'Eventreur rencontre Kaspard le chasseur
by Redobbo
Summary: Année 1999, Grell Sutcliff est chargé de faucher les âmes dans un Londres complètement détruit et désert. Alors qu'il est seul à seul avec l'ennui, éloigné de ses collègues, Grell trouve une survivante sous les gravats... (cross-over Rip van Winkle (Hellsing) et Grell Sutcliff (Kuroshitsuji). Se passe après les événements des deux mangas)


En l'an 1999, les shinigami existent toujours ou du moins seront toujours appelés pour du travail.

Le XIXe fut une dure année pour eux, où leur espèce subit plusieurs extinctions de masse après qu'elle soit accusé par les dieux d'être responsables des guerres et autres problèmes humains. Leur absence a favorisé la présence d'autres créatures surnaturelles qui ont profité de la tombé du barrage, conçue par les faucheurs d'âme, pour prendre place sur Terre. Heureusement, les dégâts laissés par ces derniers ont fini par pousser les cieux a épargner les shinigami afin qu'ils puissent sauver les dernières âmes humaines. Par ailleurs, une attaque massive sur Londres en 1999 a plus qu'exigé la présence des shinigami pour faucher toutes les âmes possibles. Un vrai travail qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir accomplir.

Au passage, comme les employés manquaient fortement, des faucheurs mort étaient rappelés pour travailler à nouveau (un bon shinigami est un shinigami qu'on ne pardonne pas pour le réutiliser). Grell Sutcliff aurait préféré rester mort que de voir l'état de Londres en 1999. La ville, qu'il avait jadis connu comme belle et méchante, ne ressemblait plus qu'à un cadavre qui s'était fait violer après sa mort. On l'avait envoyé ici pour assurer la quatrième ronde qui consistait à arpenter les ruines de l'ancien Londres en but de trouver les âmes oubliées par ses collègues, une simple vérification en autre. La mission aurait été plus drôle en bonne compagnie mais hélas, ses anciens collègues avaient été mutés ailleurs, y comprit son cher William. Travailler à Londres était une plaie, devoir rester seul à jamais était un supplice. Ni monstre, ni humain, ni anciennes connaissances, seule la poussière lui tenait compagnie et il devrait demeurer ici durant quelques années à compter les cailloux.

_ "Oh... que de méchanceté qu'on inflige à une femme comme moi, travailler à l'extérieur sans aucun homme ! Autrefois c'était existant d'être une femme libre qui court après l'amour mais là... il n'y a personne avec qui s'amuser ! Londres est vraiment mort ! se dit le shinigami qui parlait seul, assis sur un reste d'immeuble.

Il s'appuya sur sa tronçonneuse en manque de sang, attendant quelque chose pour l'occuper.

_ Quelle idiote ! J'aurai du prendre connaissance de l'état de Londres avant d'accepter la mission ! Je vais rester là pendant des mois à m'ennuyer sur un tas de cailloux !

Le vent froid et la poussière souffla dans ses cheveux.

_ Et dire que mon Will ne pourra pas me joindre avant des jours... j'apprécierai la compagnie de n'importe qui ... même d'un stupide subordonné !

Il soupira, les yeux fatigués et ennuyés.

_ Déjà deux jours...encore 5 ans de service à faire... ici... toute seule. Ah ! Tout ça pour... ( **BOUM)** c'était quoi ça ?

Un violent bruit de claquement lourd se fit entendre. Grell baissa les yeux au sol et vit de la fumée émaner de deux blocs de béton.

_ Pff... juste un éboulement!"

_ "Ouin... ouin ...snif... ouin... snif... snif..."

Grell entendit soudainement des pleurs semblables à celui d'un petit enfant. Il lui semblait pourtant n'avoir vu aucun humain vivant depuis sa venu. Et il n'avait aucune liste des morts sous la main indiquant une mort d'enfant quelconque. La ville était censée être déserte depuis plusieurs mois. Mais les pleurs continuèrent et s'intensifièrent. Indiquant au shinigami que l'enfant devait être soit une petite fille, soit un petit garçon à la voix cristalline.

Mais avant tout, vivant !

En tant normal, il n'est pas censé aller porter secours ou autre, la mort étant impartiale et ne se mêlant pas de la vie des humains et des dieux.

Mais...

_ "Je supporterai pas ces cris plus longtemps ! Et j'ai plus rien à faire de toute façon ! Dit-il en sautant du toit effondré.

Grell avança vers les pleurs qui se propageaient en dehors des deux blocs de bétons. Grell monta dessus et se baissa pour ramper jusqu'à l'embouchure. Ses yeux se penchèrent dans le trou.

_ "OUIIIIIIINNNN !"hurla l'enfant dans les oreilles du shinigami.

_ "HÉ ! Gronda le shinigami.

L'enfant sursauta en voyant le shinigami et Grell le vit à son tour. C'était une petite fille, qui devait avoir entre 2 et 3 ans, avec des cheveux bleus très sombres plus longs que son corps et des yeux bleus foncés accompagnés de petites tâches de rousseurs. Elle flottait dans de vieux vêtements usés et était couvert de poussière. Le shinigami écarquilla les yeux en la voyant, et plus encore lorsqu'il vit le pendentif en forme de croix gammée accroché à son collier argenté autour de son cou.

La petite fille fut sur le point de pleurer à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit la masse rouge dressée au-dessus d'elle.

_ Ah non ne recommence pas gamine ! Lui gronda Grell.

Il tendit son bras vers elle et approcha sa main de sa tête. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa mèche bleu en forme de boucle puis touchèrent ses cheveux.

_ Jolie mais ils ne seront jamais aussi beaux que les miens !

Ayant apparemment compris ses paroles, les yeux de la petite fille virèrent aux rouges vifs et elle se mit à grogner. D'un coup sec, sa bouche s'ouvrit et tenta de mordre le poignet du shinigami. Grell recula sa main à temps, horrifié.

_ AAAAHHH ! Mais ça va pas!

L'attaque surprit fortement le shinigami mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur de la bouche de l'enfant qui se composait de deux belles rangées de quenottes pointues et acérées dont deux paires de longues canines tranchantes.

_ Mais tu es ... une vampire ?

La petite fille se remit vite à pleurer en frottant ses yeux, plus triste qu'apeurée. Elle regarda Grell en tendant ses petits bras vers lui.

Grell n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher, les vampires sont dangereux voir pire que les démons. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle représentait un danger pour lui. Mais dur pour le shinigami de la laisser là car il avoua la trouver mignonne. Et il était si seul. Il hésita longuement à s'éloigner.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, la petite fille prit son médaillon nazi entre ses mains, le regarda et le mordilla. Elle sursauta à nouveau lorsque Grell la prit dans ses mains et la souleva dans les airs pour la sortir de son trou. Heureusement, le temps était nuageux aujourd'hui. Elle regarda ensuite le shinigami, intriguée.

_ Je te préviens si tu mords je te mords aussi ! Dit-il en montrant sa propre dentition.

La petite frissonna en voyant sa rangée de dents de requin et sembla se poser la question si Grell était un vampire ou non.

_ Même si ce n'est pas digne d'une dame enfin... comment je vais faire pour avoir ton identité toi maintenant ? Soupira Grell.

La petite fille tapota sur son bras pour attirer son attention et lorsque le shinigami la regarda, elle avait retourner son médaillon pour lui montrer une inscription.

_ "Ri... Rip Van Winkle?

Rip hocha la tête.

_ Tu as un prénom étrange gamine ! S'étonna Grell. Moi c'est Grell Sutcliff, la flamboyante shinigami de l'époque victorienne !

Rip se moqua de sa présentation par un petit glousement, ce qui fait grogner Grell. Mais il oublia ça lorsqu'il crut voir un de ses collègues au loin. Il prit peur et engouffra Rip Van contre son corps en la serrant contre lui.

_ Il faut pas que je reste ici avec toi ! Mmm ?

Au moment où il croyait s'adresser à elle, Grell constata que Rip était en train de mordre les bords de son manteau rouge (la vieille redingote de son ancienne maîtresse n'ayant pas pu résister au temps).

_ Hé ! Je t'ai pas dit de mordre ça non plus !"

Rip se recula et regarda Grell, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et elle se lécha les lèvres pour lui indiquer sa faim.

Le shinigami soupira mais comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur les ruines de Londres alors que Grell était retourné dans son refuge, c'est-à-dire le lieu qui lui sert de logement le temps de son service.

* * *

Les shinigami ont évidement été briefés sur les nouvelles créatures apparues durant leur absence et les vampires en faisait partie. Bien qu'on avait assuré à Grell qu'il n'y en aurait plus sur le sol londonien, on lui avait quand même laissé à lui et ses collègues, en mission loin de la ville, des poches de sang médicales dans le but détourner l'attention d'un vampire en cas d'attaque (si tantôt il n'était pas intéressé par le sang fraie d'un faucheur !).

Grell avait retiré son manteau et tenait Rip van Winkle dans ses bras tels une mère qui tient son enfant. Il la nourrissait avec l'une des poches de sang en la tenant comme un biberon à sa bouche. Rip aspira sagement le sang à travers l'embout de la poche en gardant sa tête collée contre le shinigami.

Ni Grell ni elle ne savait ce qui adviendraient de leur futur, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu devenir l'enfant qu'elle était actuellement. Elle n'avait pas de souvenir suite à son horrible mort par le vampire Alucard. Mais elle savait que ses camarades étaient morts, que la guerre était finie et qu'elle avait, par un vicieux coup du destin, survécu. Mais pas complètement car, si elle comprenait bien la nature de Grell, d'après ce qui lui avait raconté, elle n'avait pas complètement échappé à la mort car celle-ci la garderait à présent auprès d'elle à tout jamais pour ne plus être seule.


End file.
